battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Union of Soviet Socialist Republics/@comment-17969412-20170312013200
OOC: GOD DAMNIT WORK FFS General Order - 12 Today's Patriotic Song - March of the Artillerymen - Playing on Radio Stalingrad.' "Артиллеристы, Сталин дал приказ! Артиллеристы, зовет Отчизна нас! Из многих тысяч батарей - За слезы наших матерей, За нашу Родину - огонь! Огонь!" '''All Soviet Troops will withdraw from the Central African Socialist Commonwealth, and the government in the area has dissolved. With the removal of Cattirian presence in the area, there is no point in holding influence in the area. Now, all African countries previously held by the Soviet Union are free to choose their own destiny.' The Soviet Government would like to clarify publically that the Soviet Union have no relations/diplomatic outreach with the newly formed Union of Southern Pacific Socialist Union. They would also clarify that the Soviet Union had no hand in the sudden change of their government and that they have not supported the communist movement in the countries. With the new laws passed by Germany, all Soviet officials, agents, sympathizers, and others will be authorized to return to the CCCP. They will travel from Germany to Africa, and then towards Israel. The lack of a direct land route from Germany to the CCCP necessitates taking a long way around. The economy has been reworked yet again. *'Food & Agriculture: 2.5%' *'Civil Transportation: 2.5%' *'Scientific Development/Design Initiatives: 3.5%' *'Governmental Initiatives, Social Policies: 4.5%' *'Energy Generation: 5%' *'Employment/Recruitment: 5%' *'Law and Order: 7.5%' *'Infrastructure Construction/Maintenance: 9.5%' *'Education: 10%' *'Healthcare, Benefits, Pensions, Welfare, Health Insurance: 10%' *'Defense Spending: 40%' Due to the recent creation of two entire Fronts, no new active servicemen will be hired for the Red Army. However, Red Guards will still continue their recruitment drives, and new militias would continue to be created. More freedoms have been given to the Soviet citizenry. *The Soviet Union reserves a right for any gender to exist - but it has also passed a "don't ask - don't answer" policy, where one cannot be openly promoting and/or showing off their true gender (whether they are transexual, bisexual, and otherwise). Likewise, anyone who openly uses their gender to discriminate and/or threaten will be punished by soviet law - male, female, both, or neither. *Political and ideological beliefs will no longer be directly persecuted by the Soviet Government, and the public persecution of anyone based on their political ideology will be banned. However, anyone who repeats any radical rhetoric that can potentially threaten the Soviet citizenry will be punished by fees, arrests, and even potential prison sentences (Sentenced for advocating terrorism) *The State can no longer conduct unreasonable searches on a property, nor can the state confiscate property without a legal warrant that can be challenged by the said citizen. The object must be undeniably illegal and can pose a threat (i.e. illicit drugs, illegal weapons, bombs) to be permanently confiscated by the government. *Gun ownership within the Union is now legal - but not without major background checks. Furthermore, gun owners must go through legal permits (doesn't cost money but can take a process of several months), have knowledge/training on firearm handling, and etc. to own a right to a gun. This also prohibits the private selling of any gun to the general public - if weapons, ammunition, and/or other related equipment are found to have originated from someone that is not their own - it will be taken, and the person selling/giving the gun as well as the buyer will be detained and jailed. **Government-sanctioned gun shops will be the only method of getting a gun within the Soviet Union. They will throughly initiate background checks, gun-safety tests, and gun handling tests before facilitating an exchange. **"Gun-checks" will happen every 10 years to make sure that a gun is still present and to make sure that the ownership permit hasn't expired yet. **Currently, gun ownership has been extended to the right of owning fully automatic assault rifles - but there will be a limit on the magazine count and there will also be a limit on the ammunition one individual can buy per weapon (you can buy a lot of ammunition, but the government will thoroughly check that you aren't doing anything illegal with it, like selling it).